


When In Rio

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian doesn't invite Emmett down to Rio to fuck. It just happens. Originally written for LJ community cue_the_pulse for quinn222's epistolic series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Rio

Justin was jarred from his journaling by a burst of laughter from behind him. He finished his sentence, dotted the period onto the page and capped his pen before swiveling in his chair.

Brian and Emmett were sitting on the bed, their arms disappearing into a cardboard box, packing peanuts spilling over the open flaps onto the comforter. They were laughing and talking over each other and every once and awhile they'd pull something from the box and set it out on the bed.

"What's going ... " Justin's sentence trailed off as he watched Emmett lift a long, thick dildo from the box and brandish it at Brian, who recoiled laughing, before laying it beside him. "What is that?"

The guys stilled and both heads turned to him. Brian arched a brow and Emmett brushed a bit of Styrofoam from his arm. "You've seen one before."

Justin rolled his eyes and got out of his chair, crossing the room to look down at the pile of things surrounding Brian and Emmett on the bed. "Holy fuck."

There was an assortment of dildos, a few boxes with names like "Your Cast Member Kit" and "Dirty Dice", bottles of lube ...

"Slings and Eros sent them." Brian grabbed a butt plug and sprawled on his side on the mattress, studying the white silicone. "Research, I suppose."

"No wonder you love your job," Emmett marveled, reading the back of a game box. 

Justin pulled the box to him and dug out the last of the toys, letting the box drop to the floor at his feet, peanuts popping up and covering the carpet. Justin crawled into the space the box left on the bed, leaning forward on his elbows. "Leather cuffs, Boi Toy lube ... oh my god, Kimono condoms?" He laughed, holding the packets up for Brian and Emmett to see.

Brian was tearing into the Dirty Dice. "You know, I've always thought these would be fun, but I've never tried them."

"Really?" Emmett looked up from his inspection of the vibrators. "They're hot."

"Huh." Brian tossed the dice in the air and then leaned over to read them as they fell on the blanket. "Lick ass."

"See?" Emmett grinned and Justin laughed. He was too absorbed in the label of the lube to see he look Emmett and Brian were exchanging over his head.

*****

Brian hadn't invited Emmett down to Rio to fuck. He'd invited him because he thought Emmett could use a vacation, and he knew that if anyone could appreciate the costumes the men were wearing, it would be Emmett. Justin had agreed to it wholeheartedly without a second thought, and Emmett was on his way.

Brian had always enjoyed having Emmett around, even if he didn't always show it. Emmett was laid-back, unlike Theodore, and easy-going and had a great sense of humor. Emmett didn't expect Brian to live up to any pre-determined standards, unlike Mikey, and took most of what Brian did and said with a grain of salt. Emmett knew that Brian was capable of normal human emotion but didn't throw it in his face, unlike Deb, and he merely let things slide with a twist of his lips and a raise of his eyebrows. Brian felt at ease with Emmett.

He sometimes felt so at ease that he let his guard down, which is how Justin came to find the two of them in the pool one day, splashing and giggling like a couple of teenage girls. Brian's initial reaction had been embarrassment, but then he just decided to go with it, sending a wave of water over the side of the pool towards Justin's sneakers. He almost closed up when Justin looked from Brian to Emmett and back again with a gleam in his eye and then said, "You guys have totally fucked before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, sure. Years ago." Emmett paddled to the side and pulled himself up. "Hand me a towel?"

Justin had tossed him the fluffy pink towel that had been laid over a lounge chair and Emmett rubbed himself down. 

"I'm starved. Let's go get some dinner." 

They both turned to the pool where Brian was still treading water. "Coming?" Justin asked, grinning when Emmett threw an arm around him.

Brian shifted easily into a breast stroke and climbed out of the pool. Justin handed him his towel and wrinkled his nose when Brian tried to kiss him. 

"You'll get my shirt wet. Dry off and let's go eat."

They didn't go much further than the restaurant at their hotel, where Justin kept ordering caipirinhas and making Emmett and Brian drink them. Brian was suspicious, but did so anyway, if only to keep up with Emmett, who was downing them like they were water.

When Brian's brain was feeling foggy and his limbs were feeling heavy, Justin asked about the first time he'd fucked Emmett.

"Oh, well, honey. It was so long ago," Emmett said, licking sugar from his fingers.

"How did it happen?" Justin turned his eyes on Brian.

"We had taken a trip to P-Town," Brian said, his hazy mind working to conjure up the memories.

"We were staying in that bed and breakfast with the hideous wallpaper," Emmett propped his chin in one hand and tipped his head towards Justin. "It was even worse than Debbie's, and that's saying a lot."

"Oh god," Justin laughed.

"There was a hot tub in our room though," Brian added, finally getting a grasp on things he'd been trying to remember. The hot tub had been where it started.

Emmett pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows. Justin looked between his face and Brian's smirk and slapped a palm on the table. "Come on guys, I didn't get you liquored up so you could exchange glances. I want details!"

Brian slid a hand over Justin's thigh under the table and arched an eyebrow at Emmett. "Do you want to start or should I?"

They recounted the whole thing to Justin, one of them narrating and the other jumping in with forgotten details. Before the story was over Brian was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his erection pressing against the fly of his jeans, and Justin was hard in his khakis. Emmett didn't look any less affected, and they ordered another round of caipirinhas to divert their attention.

Emmett had the concierge call him a cab after dinner, telling them he was heading out to "clear his head". Brian covered his smirk with a cough and Justin buried his face in Brian's chest. After they waved Emmett off they practically ran to the elevator, where Brian jabbed impatiently at the up button until the doors slid open.

Brian hadn't invited Emmett down to Rio to fuck, but after the re-telling of their first visit to P-Town, the idea wasn't sounding half bad.

*****

Emmett hadn't ever really lusted after Brian. They'd had their weekend in P-Town, then they'd come back to Pittsburgh and forgotten all about it. They were friends, nothing more. Sure Brian was hot, that fact was undeniable, but he was too self-involved for long-range likeability, at least as far as Emmett was concerned. And even if Emmett had ever entertained the thought, Brian was obviously head over heels for Justin, so there wouldn't have been a chance. And with the exception of Drew, Emmett had never liked the unavailable ones.

After yesterday at the bar though ... and now Brian was looking at him over Justin's head while Justin lined up dildos on the bedspread, and Brian's eyes were hot and heavy-lidded and Emmett was feeling stirrings in his dick.

Justin finished putting the dildos in order by length, and reached for the dice. "Suck balls. Pinch nipple. You know," he twisted to look up at Brian and Emmett caught a quick breath when Brian's eyes left Emmett's and moved to catch Justin's. "These really could be fun."

Brian took them from Justin and held them out over Justin's back. "Emmett, you want to roll?"

Emmett couldn't see Justin's face, but he was sure it bore the same look of wide-eyed surprise as his own did. But when Justin turned his head towards Emmett he was grinning, and he shifted backwards until he was pressed lengthwise against Brian. They both waited for Emmett to take the dice.

He did, and dropped them on the bed. "Suck neck."

"That's not as fun as it could have been, but it's an okay start." Brian lowered his mouth to Justin's neck and Emmett watched Justin's eyelids flutter closed as Brian sucked behind his ear. Then Brian turned Justin on the mattress until his back was facing Emmett. "You wanna do the other side?"

Emmett suddenly really wanted to. He scooted forward, not breaking eye contact with Brian as he pressed his open mouth to Justin's neck. Brian's lips formed a taut line as Emmett sucked lightly at Justin's skin, not wanting to leave a mark, and pecked the slightly flushed area when he pulled away.

"My turn," Brian said in a husky tone, grabbing the dice from the comforter. He shook them several times before letting them fall from his hands. "Lick nipple." He nodded slowly and then looked to Emmett. "Take off your shirt."

Emmett tugged at his shirt, and when it was off and flung to the side Justin was in front of him, smiling up at him and curling his fingers over Emmett's shoulder. Then he had the flat of his tongue against Emmett's nipple and Brian was coming forward to put his head next to Justin's, flicking his own tongue over Emmett's other nipple. Emmett's head fell back and he felt a groan rise in his throat.

Too soon they backed away, and Justin was reaching for the dice. He tossed them at Brian, and they bounced off his chest and rolled to a stop near the edge of the bed. Justin leaned forward to read them. "Pinch balls." He started to laugh. "Not such a good one." He left the second one alone and rolled the first one again. "Better. Kiss balls."

Emmett slid his gaze to Brian, and watched as Brian got undressed. Justin helped him unbutton his pants, and tossed them aside while Brian lowered his briefs. Justin shoved him onto his back and got on his stomach between Brian's legs, nuzzling against his dick as he pressed open mouth kisses to Brian's balls. Then he was rolling away to make room for Emmett.

Emmett had seen Brian naked many times before, and pretty recently. They worked out together more often than not, and they steamed together and showered together and changed together in the locker room. But he hadn't seen him hard in a long time, and that was a whole 'nother ball of wax. Emmett was practically salivating at the thought of putting his mouth on Brian's dick, and he had to hold himself back from swallowing it whole right that very second. Teddy'd always said he never met a dick he didn't like.

But he refrained, and instead lowered his face to rub his lips against Brian's balls, feeling a swell in his own groin when Brian moaned, and he heard Justin's breath hitch above him.

Emmett felt a hand in his hair, and he shot a glance up Brian's body to see his eyes open and looking down at him. "Don't stop."

Emmett didn't need to be told twice, and he ran his tongue down Brian's balls to the sensitive spot right behind them, licking circles there and then back up to the base of Brian's dick, holding Brian's gaze the whole time. 

He felt a weight on his back and then warm breath near his ear. "Suck him."

Justin had sprawled out on top of him, naked now, and Emmett stilled momentarily, shocked slightly by the feel of Justin's hard dick in the small of his back. He was spurred on by a swift bite to his shoulder as Justin slid down his body and by a tug of his hair from Brian, and he went back to stroking Brian's dick with his tongue.

He licked up to the head and then took it in his mouth, reveling in the way Brian's fingers flexed on his head and the way he gasped when Emmett hollowed his cheeks and sucked. At the same time Justin reached around to unbutton Emmett's pants, and worked them down over one of Emmett's knees then the other as Emmett slid his mouth down Brian's dick, taking the head into his throat and swallowing around it.

Justin had Emmett's briefs off and was spreading his ass cheeks with his hands. Emmett saw Justin's hand out of the corner of his eye as it moved across the blanket to grab the lube and the white silicone butt plug. Emmett jerked slightly as the first cold drop of lube hit his ass, and then groaned around Brian's dick when Justin slid the slicked plug into his ass. 

Brian's responding moan rumbled above Emmett and he bucked up into Emmett's mouth. Emmett bobbed his head, flattening his tongue along the underside of Brian's dick and sucking, pulling in breaths through his nose as Justin rocked the plug in Emmett's ass a few times.

Justin draped himself over Emmett's back, skin sliding against now-damp skin, and reached his free hand around to circle his fingers around Emmett's dick. Emmett shivered, and sucked Brian harder, bracing his forearms against the backs of Brian's thighs.

Justin rocked the butt plug in the same rhythm he was jerking Emmett to, and Emmett squeezed his eyes shut and sped up his pace on Brian's dick. Brian grunted and tugged Emmett's hair hard, pulling him off. Emmett barely heard Brian tell Justin to stop, his brain was being turned entirely to mush, but it came into sharp focus when Justin pulled the plug from Emmett's ass.

Brian used his elbows to get out from under Emmett, and he took one of Emmett's hands and tugged, moving him around to face Justin, who was already sprawling out on his back. 

Emmett had never seen Justin fully naked, and he was almost as beautiful as Brian, his skin flawless and golden from months in the sun, his lips full and moist and slightly parted, his wide blue eyes fixed over Emmett's shoulder, watching Brian the whole time. Emmett thought that was almost hotter than if those eyes were trained on him.

Justin lifted his knees and Emmett caught his thighs in his hands and wasted no time taking Justin's cock into his throat. Emmett heard a rustling and then a buzzing and then something was vibrating against his ass cheeks. He grunted when Brian slid it in, and groaned when he pulled it out. He repeated that action once more slowly and then started a steady pace of thrusting that Emmett matched with his head, sliding his mouth up and down Justin's dick and trying to stay focused when Brian cupped Emmett's balls with one palm.

Justin didn't let Emmett go as long as Brian had, and pulled him up within minutes. Emmett stretched sideways on the bed, tempering his breath and watching as Justin lazily stroked himself and Brian dug through the mess on the bed to come up with the "Your Cast Member Kit".

"Brian, come on. We're all ridiculously close. Can't that silly stuff wait?"

Brian ripped the top off the box and shook his head. "This is the best time to do it. You don't want a flaccid dildo, do you?"

Emmett's laugh was broken and throaty, and he pushed up to his knees. "What do we have to do?"

"You two keep each other occupied while I read the instructions."

A half hour later they each had two dildos that were exact replicas of their dicks setting next to the bed, and they had chosen a few other toys to play with next.

First they used the leather cuffs to shackle Emmett to the bed, and Brian and Justin took turns licking and sucking, nipping and biting, their hands roaming everywhere, twenty fingers skimming over and around and pushing in and sliding out. Emmett lost track of who was where and doing what, and just when his balls tightened and his stomach muscles got taut and he was going to come, the assault ended and the cuffs were undone, and Justin was pulling him up and onto his hands and knees, pushing his legs apart and coating a thick black dildo with lube before handing it off to Brian, who thrust it hard into Emmett's ass.

His orgasm hit hard when Brian reached around with a slick hand and circled Emmett's cock with his long fingers, stroking no more than twice before Emmett came on the comforter, jerking back against the dildo, pressing his forehead into the mattress and he shook. His ass clenched as Brian slowly removed the dildo, and then Emmett collapsed on the bed, rolling to his back and panting.

Only then did he notice that Brian was coming too, Justin had been rimming him while he fucked Emmett with the dildo, and Brian in the throes of orgasm was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. When Brian was done, still quaking through aftershocks, he pulled Justin around and lowered his mouth on his dick, slipping two of his still lubed fingers into Justin's ass until Justin was shouting through his own orgasm.

Cuffs were shoved from the mattress and the comforter was rolled up and tossed aside, toys flying in the process. Justin gathered up a butt plug and a vibrator and a handful of condoms and set them on the nightstand while Brian and Emmett sprawled on the sheets. Then Justin crawled between them and shared a lengthy kiss with Brian, who reached out during to massage the back of Emmett's neck.

Fifteen minutes of that and Justin was moaning against Brian's mouth, which was enough to get all three of them ready for the second round. 

They situated themselves better this time, lining up so that Brian could press against Justin's back while he fucked Emmett with the vibrator. Emmett saw that the butt plug was no longer on the nightstand, and he could imagine it in Justin's ass while Brian jerked him off, could practically imagine what Brian was doing from the rhythm of Justin's thrusts with the vibrator. 

The second orgasm took longer, his dick still sensitive from the first one, but it was no weaker, and he slapped Justin's hand away as soon as it was over, slumping forward onto the mattress. He thought to flip over to see Justin come just as he heard the first low moan, and was on his back just in time to see Justin's eyes squeeze shut and his hand fly back to clasp Brian's thigh. The butt plug had been removed and lay forgotten on the sheets, and Brian was fucking Justin hard and fast, thrusting through Justin's orgasm until his own hit, and he held up Justin up with one forearm while he panted against Justin's shoulder. If Emmett hadn't just come, the sight of the two of them together would have been enough to make him.

They took a longer breather then, opening the balcony doors to let a breeze through the room. Justin lay limply against Brian's side, and Brian flashed a grin at Emmett, who was stretched out at the edge of the bed, his head propped in one hand.

"We should use our new dildos this time," Justin suggested, turning so he could see Emmett.

Brian screwed up his mouth. "Why bother when we have the real things?"

They left toys out entirely, and instead Brian rolled on a condom and fucked Emmett while Justin sucked him off. Emmett thought for sure that would be the end, and said so, suggesting they all go shower, but Justin had just laughed.

It was dawn before they were all worn out, and they sprawled across the mattress in a tangle of limbs, sweat drying on their skin and toys and clothes flung all over the room.

"Now I think we can shower," Brian said, and slapped Emmett's thigh. Emmett swatted at him half-heartedly and disengaged himself, getting to his feet. 

"I'll go first." He stepped gingerly around dildos and butt plugs and condom wrappers, walking on shaky legs, and shoved the bathroom door closed behind him.

*****

The next day they started packing in preparation for leaving Rio.

"What are we going to do with all of this?" Justin asked, waving a hand at the box of toys that had been rounded up that afternoon.

"I think you should take them with you," Emmett suggested, folding shirts and laying them in his suitcase. 

"Can you imagine what a riot that would be at security?" Justin laughed, lifting a vibrator from the box.

"I'll just have them Fed-Exed back to Pittsburgh," Brian said, taking the vibrator from Justin and dropping it back into the box. "But not before ... " He grabbed two of the replica dildos and held them out to Emmett. "One of me and one of Justin. Souvenirs, if you will."

Emmett laughed and took them. "I'll treasure them always."


End file.
